Networking technologies using internet protocol (IP) technologies offer users the flexibility to handle video, data, and voice. Additionally, IP technologies operate at a reduced cost than other telecommunication technologies, for instance, signaling system v7 (SS7). However, IP technologies, such as voice over IP (VoIP), session initiation protocol (SIP), session description protocol (SDP), and the like, may be exploited. For instance, directory information, such as an automatic number indicator (ANI), also known as “caller ID” of a calling party may be falsified using an ANI exploit. Such directory information is frequently relied upon by users to identify a calling party and by network service providers to identify a billing account.
Therefore, there is a need for approaches to authenticate directory information specifying origination (e.g., ANI) of a voice communication session, particularly for voice communication sessions over a signaling network (e.g., VoIP, SS7, etc.).